Soda, help me!
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy has a 'problem' and doesn't know how to 'solve it'. He asks Soda for help. NO brotherxbrother slash! Soda and Ponyboy are NOT gay! Younger readers may want to stay clear of this fic! You've been warned...


Soda Help Me by: SpicyGurl

A/N I was inspired to write a story about Soda when Suzy Hinton said that Soda went to Vietnam and died there. Anything to bring him back if only for a minute. R.I.P Sodapop Curtis.

Soda POV

I was sleeping in Ponyboy's room, like I have been ever since our parents died. I was dreaming about Sandy (again). It was getting good, when Ponyboy shook me roughly. _No! _I thought, _It was getting to the best part! _

"Soda?" Pony whispered. "Soda? Please?" He sobbed. "Soda, please I need help." As soon as I realised that he was crying, I popped right up.

"What's wrong Pony?" I asked a little panicked. He had blood-red shot eyes, his face was a little pale and a little pink on the cheeks, his normally grey eyes were green, his jaw was stained with tears and his body was shaking with sobs he managed to keep silent.

"It... h-hurts!" He whisper yelled.

I didn't know what he was talking about, so I asked, "Where?"

His cheeks darkened into a shade of red, as he pointed to the tent made in the sheets where his crotch was.

"Oh ." I would have been embarrassed as well, but Ponyboy was embarrassed enough for the both of us. "Do you know what to do?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay." I said. _Oh boy, this is gonna be weird, but I have too. Who else is gonna do it? _"Now Pony, I want you to relax, okay?"

He nodded and laid back down on his back. I began to pull the sheets down, when Pony shot straight back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked at him seriously. "I'm helping you. Now, just relax, okay?" He looked at me for another second, then at his crotch and winced. He was quickly on his back again with his eyes closed.

He took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

I continued to pull the sheets down. I got right down to his boxers. _Man! He is HUGE! _I was shocked. I quickly got over it, and slipped my fingers into the elastic part of his boxers.

"You ready, Ponyboy?" I asked. He nodded, and I slipped the boxers down to expose his full member. Again, I was in awe, how was it that he was bigger than me, yet I was older? I eventually got over it when Pony winced and asked if something was wrong.

I wrapped my hand around his member and he winced. Whether from the pain of his hardened erection or from the embarrassment of having his older brother helping him masturbate, I wasn't sure.

"Pony, I'm gonna just rub it, okay? Let me know when your about to cum, all right?" I informed. I was trying to be as understanding and reassuring as possible.

"Alright." He said, just as calm.

I started at the base of his cock, then rubbed up to the tip of the head.

"Uhn." He moaned. "Mm."

I kept on at a steady pace, base to tip, tip to base and back again.

"Soda, can you go...faster?" He asked me timidly.

"Sure, Buddy." I did as he requested and started to take quicker, shorter strokes.

"Ahn, yes...yes...*pant*...mmm...*pant*...p-please..." Pony's back arched and he let out a deep moan. He reminded me of Sandy, she used to mumble, like Pony, then let out a sexy moan, whenever I fucked her.

My arm was starting to get tired, and Pony still hadn't came yet.

"Hey, Pone?" I asked. I was wondering if he was still with me of if he was out of it, and lost in thought.

"Y-y-Yes." He stammered.

"It might help if you thrusted a little."

"H-how?"

"Pretend my hand is a girl's... you know, and lift your thing into it." I instructed. I don't know what worried me more, the fact I was giving my baby brother sex tips or the fact that he didn't know how to plow a girl. I mean, I had learned when I was 12 what to do. Pony was 14 now. You'd think that someone with that much 'junk' would have at least 'expiremented' once or twice.

"Okay." He responded.

I held my hand still and allowed him to decide when to start. He thrusted his hips upward, and his junk flew into my expanded fist.

He was heavily sweating now and his moans began to get louder and louder. "S-soda, I think I'm gonna-gonna cum." He stuttered.

"Good! It'll be over soon and the pain will go away." I began to massage the head of his gigantic cock.

He grunted once more. "Cherry!" He moaned as he came heavily into my hand.

"Good job, Ponyboy!" I smiled at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing really hard. "All better?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yeah. A lot better. Thank you, Soda." He smiled at me.

"Anytime, Pone."

He closed his eyes again, and rolled on to his side, not even bothering to put any of his clothes back on.

"Hey, Pony?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Cherry?" I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

His face turned bright red as he flipped back around to face me. "Cherry? Who told you about her?"

"You did, Bucko. When you came, you kind of told the whole world there kid." I was struggling not to laugh in his face. I mean, what kind of brother would do that?

"Oh. That loud, huh?" He asked his face darkening into a deep shade of red.

"Yep." I ruffled his hair. "But you sure can get red, Ponyboy."

He sighed. "She's the reason I got _that _anyway."

"_That _is what we call a boner, man. So what were you thinking about her when you got it?" I was very curious.

"Do I have to?" I nodded. He sighed again. "I was...picturing her...naked." He whispered the last word so quietly, I barely understood him.

"Naked!?" How was I not supposed to laugh now. I was laughing too hard to even think of my next question.

He sighed and rolled onto his side again. "Good night, Soda." He said in an annoyed tone.

I just laughed.


End file.
